Medieval Times
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Gus drags Shawn to the newest hot spot. Which isn't really much of a hot spot. A tale of knights, princesses, and multiple references to The Princess Bride!


Ok so I have had this idea in my head for the longest time and never got around to putting down until I was very bored in algebra last week. But this idea came from the fact that they have never quoted _The Princess Bride_ on Psych. It's my favorite movie and a classic and hopefully they will include it sometime next season. But please review so I can get some feedback!!!!

Regular= Shawn

**Bold= Gus**

_Italics= King man dude guy (?)_

"Why exactly are we here?"

"**I told you Shawn, this is the hottest place in town."**

"INCONCEVABLE!"

"**Will you stop that Shawn!"**

"Really dude, the only reason I agreed to come was to make multiple references to _The Princess Bribe. _You know this, I told you this."

"**Stop acting like a child Shawn. This is a very exclusive hot spot. It took me weeks to get reservation here."**

"It's not like it's a fancy restaurant or anything. It's Medieval Times, they don't even have silverware."

"**It's an authentic look back at the past."**

"Really dude? It's authentic with their wooden spears, bad acting, and itchy polyester clothing. And they don't even have one Spaniard! Who is going to say 'Hello, my name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die'!"

"**This isn't an reenactment of **_**The Princess Bride**_** Shawn."**

"Well if it was I could guarantee you there would be more business." 

"**How can there be more business? I told you it took me weeks to get reservations here."**

"All I'm saying is that if they were doing _The Princess Bride _we wouldn't get in here for years."

"**I think your over estimating it's popularity. That movie was made over twenty years ago."**

"Come on Gus, _The Princess Bride_ is a classic film. The flame will never die!"

"**Shut up Shawn, the show is starting."**

"Seriously dude, we need to get you a girlfriend or a cat. Something to distract you from yourself."

"**I'm perfectly happy just the way I am."**

"Keep on telling yourself that buddy."

"**Your making me miss that show Shawn!"**

"And for good reason, this is horrible!"

"**No it's not. If you actually watched it you could tell that."**

"I don't need to watch it to know I can tell by just looking at them."

"**Shawn I will slap you if you do not shut up!"**

"As you wish."

"**Shawn!"**

What you're the one talking, not me."

"**Whatever."**

"See look that was so fake!"

"**They do their best Shawn."**

"All I'm saying is if your going to stab someone with a spear, at least make it look believable and don't have them fall to the ground when the spear is still three feet away from their body."

"**They have to keep the actors safe."**

"From what the splinter they get when the wood hits them?"

"**They use real steal sword Shawn."**

"Seriously?"

"**Yes Shawn, it was all in the pamphlet I gave you."**

"Like you actually though I would read it."

"**You should have, it explained everything."**

"Well seeing as how I was dragged here against my will, I have to say, I DON'T CARE!"

"**You should care the dark ages were a important historical time period."**

"Really, your gonna pull the history out on me. You know how I feel about that."

"**History is important Shawn."**

"How? There is no time machine yet, so why should I care?"

"**Stop distracting me Shawn, I wanna watch this."**

"Oh come on Gus this is lame..............Dude.............Oh fine so that's how it's gonna be now. You ignore me and watched the badly played out reenactment of a war fought over a pig."

"**They're fighting over a princess Shawn."**

"Like there's a difference."

"_And now we need one member of the audience to help us in the joust!"_

"**OH, OH! PICK ME!!"**

"Come on Gus, you don't want to go up there!"

"**Oh yes I do Shawn."**

"I feel ashamed."

"_How about that man right there!"_

"**YES!"**

"Why is this happening?"

"**Watch and learn Shawny boy."**

"Have fun storming the castle! I don't think you'll survive!"

~~~~LATER~~~~

"**Let's go Shawn!"**

"Come on man that was actually quite funny. I think I'm starting to like it here. We should come back next week!"

"**I'm never stepping foot in that place again!"**

"Really, I thought it was obvious that they weren't gonna let you actually joust, I mean you would be a liability."

"**I got that part Shawn. I just wasn't expecting what they made me do!"**

"But it was hilarious an-"

"**No Shawn, it was not hilarious, it's humiliating!"**

"Oh come on dude!"

Gus slowly walked away his back to Shawn.

"Who cares that you always wanted to be a night? I personally think you make a mad sexy court jester!"

"**Will you shut up Shawn!"**

**THE END!**

Haha, well I had a good time writing this! Hope you had a good time reading this! But the only way to tell me is in a review so, you know, that would be nice.

XOXO

Learning2Fall


End file.
